


No Troll Left Behind

by NickkiDK



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, premovie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickkiDK/pseuds/NickkiDK
Summary: Very very Premovie one shot hehe.





	No Troll Left Behind

It was another clear day, not bright.. but as _sunny_ as it can get in Bergen town. Another day that the small gray child with his patched green overalls and messy hair continued with his anxious routine. A routine that so far consisted of collecting sticks, drawing in the dirt, looking over his shoulder repeatedly, and without fail jumping into the bushes at the sound of any other trollings or adults walking by, only to reemerge after their departure.

Queen Pearl had observed this from her royal pod many times, week after week, month after month. The boy was consistent that's for sure, and growing worse every day she feared. Her tourmaline eyes darted to her toddler, still asleep in her crib, and then back to the boy.

This boy, among other things had been prominent in her thoughts on many a sleepless night. Never seeking comfort in others, refusal of most help that's offered to him, she worried he may never get his colors back. Then there was _Chef_... another gnawing concern. She was growing bolder, and Pearl feared for the lives of her people.. including the trollings, her young daughter Poppy among them.

The Queen was still watching the gray youngster when King Peppy gently opened the door. Most days, the morning rays of sunlight always seemed to exist just for his wife, dancing off her sparkling silhouette, complementing her every gesture. Pearl always took his breath away, but he couldn't help but notice his wife, was once again not her usual exuberant self this morning. "Something the matter, darling?" he coaxed as he gently caressed her glittering pale pink shoulders, planting a kiss on the right one.

Pearl leaned into Peppy's comforting touch. "... It's Branch." she sighed. He gave her shoulders a loving squeeze. "I know. I worry for the boy too." he comforted. "Everyone mourns in their own way, it's only been a few months Pearl, maybe he'll get his col-"

"It's not _just_ that, Peppy." she cut him off, and turned around to look him in his warm sunset eyes, her own were misting over with anger. "It _wasn't_ even Trollstice when Chef ate Rosiepuff!" she seethed uncharacteristicly, before lowering her voice as to not wake Poppy.

His face was solemn, the dread was thick in his mind as well, Pearl knew that. "What if this is only the beginning?" she began, "Pep, _this_ is unprecedented. Now a child is staying gray! What if this is our future? A world full of desolate gray trollings? Our lives in constant fear, never knowing when Chef might desire a 'snack'?" she worried, tears shimmering down her cheeks and she sniffed. "No. No more trolls left behind." she asserted, lovingly squeezed her husband's hand, then slowly turned back to watch little Branch. "Something _must_ be done.... and soon."

"Something _will_ be done." Peppy assured, wrapping his arms around his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end, I have at least one or two more chapters planned.


End file.
